Strangers Like Us
by I Am Red Hood
Summary: It's been a year since the first four children of the Isles of the Lost set foot in Auradon. Since they did so magnificently, the school has decided to accept four more. Winter, Daughter of the Big Bad Wolf. Cassandra "Cassie" Daughter of Captain Hook. Uriah, Son of Ursala. And Shade, Son of Scar.
1. Chapter 1

**Isles of the Lost Students:**

 **Winter, Daughter of the Big Bad Wolf: young Lily Collins (17)**

 **Cassandra "Cassie", Daughter of Captain Hook: young Danielle Panabaker (17)**

 **Shade, Son of Scar: Matthew Knight**

 **Uriah, Son of Ursala: Dylan Sprouse**

 **Auradon Prep Students:**

 **Thea, Daughter of Princess Tianna and Prince Naveen: Madison Pettis (Princess and the Frog)**

 **Kate, Daughter of Kidagakash (Kida) and Milo: Chloe Bridges (Atlantis: the Lost Empire)**

 **Ace, Son of Aladdin and Jasmine: Jake T. Austin (Aladdin)**

* * *

 **New Characters will be coming in further chapters.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but the OCs.**

 **Genre: Romance, Drama, Friendship**

 **Rating: T (language, thematic elements,)**

 **AN: I really loved the movie, so here's a story that takes place a year after Mal, Evie, Jay, and Carlos attended Auradon Prep. Don't read of you're against OCs. I hope you like it! To get my updates faster, follow my Instagram Acc mydescendants for visuals, sneak peeks, stats, updates, and more! Thank you all so so so so much! Plz tell me what you think1 I'd love to know!**

 **~Xx Broken Sliver Glass xX**

* * *

 _ **Chapter One: New Blood**_

It's been a year since the first four children of the Isles of the Lost set foot in Auradon. Since they did so magnificently, the school has decided to accept four more.

Winter, Daughter of the Big Bad Wolf.

Cassandra "Cassie" Daughter of Captain Hook.

Uriah, Son of Ursala.

And Shade, Son of Scar.

Winter was short, and thin, and pale. She had grey wolf ears on her head, a grey wolf's tail on her lower back, and two fangs in her mouth. Her eyes a a strange, blazing red, with her hair long and black and in uneven jagged curls with thick, long, bangs swept over her left eye and lips that are as black as the night sky. She wears black combat boots, black jeans, a red long sleeved shirt under a black short sleeved blouse that buttoned up.

Cassie was tall and had deep red hair and she was very tan. Her eyes are bright and blue, and she is small around. She wears a captain's hat that was black, a white shirt with puffy sleeves, with a black, leather vest over it. Cassie wore black, figure fitting, leather pants, and tall brown boots. On her left arm were two golden bracelets. She had her should length, red hair up in a pony tail, and her bangs on the right side of her forehead.

Uriah was taller than Cassie and had spiked snow white hair with black streaks and pale flesh. His eyes are a vibrant purple and he was lean and thin. Uriah wears a short sleeved, navy blue leather shirt, black combat boots, and black shorts with a sliver chain that bound his waist. Two black gloves with no fingers or knuckle holes clothed his hands.

Shade was very tan and not as tall as Uriah, but still close. He had very, very green eyes. His hair was black as night and as well as untamed and a bit long on his neck. He was well built, and had two small lion ears that peeked out on the side of his head with a lion's tail on his lower back. Shade also had two fangs, but one stood out between his lips. He wears a green jacket and black jeans. His black sneakers were well worn and a bit tattered.

However, they didn't know where they were to be going for school that year. For they only ever expected to be on the Isles of the Lost for all of eternity. But, boy were they wrong.

Right now, Winter and Shade were busy stalking Gaston. They loved to watch him mope around like the poor sorry butt man he was. Heck, he was barely even a man!

"Oh, Lefou, why couldn't I have married Belle?!" He asked in a lowly sad tone.

"It's been twenty years, and he still hasn't gotten over that?" Asked Shade.

Rolling her red eyes Winter said, "no. Every time I come to watch him wallow around in the dirt it's about Belle."

"Sheesh, he needs a new hobby in my opinion." Muttered Shade.

"No kidding." She mumbled in reply.

"Winter!" Bellowed a voice.

The duo turned to see Winter's father, the Big Bad Wolf, stamping towards them.

Winter sighed. "Great, what does he want now?"

"Beets me, so long as my-"

"Shade!" Yelled the voice of Scar.

Both figures came stomping towards them. "Well, there you are! What have you been doing?!" The Big Bad Wolf asked his daughter.

"Stalking Gaston. Y'know, the usual." She said bluntly.

"Ah, I see. Well, come with us, both of you." Ordered Winter's father.

Shade quirked an eye brow at him. "What? Why?" Shade demanded.

"Because we have asked you to." Scar snapped.

Giving each other questionable looks, Winter and Shade followed their fathers to the Cave.

When they arrived they saw Uriah and Cassandra already there. They both looked just as confused as Shade and Winter did while sitting on the fireplace's hearth. Ursala leaned on the edge of the pool in the Cave. Scar and the Big Bad Wolf sat in chairs around the table in the middle of the cave's room. Captain Hook stood by the door, sharpening his hook.

"So, what?" Asked winter impatiently.

Ursala looked over at her. "You remember those four children that were brought to Auradon?" Drawled Ursala.

All four nodded their heads.

"Well, now you four get to go." Said Captain Hook smirking.

"However, you won't go soft like them. Mal, Evie, Carlos, and Jay. You'll stand strong. And you'll bring me the magic Rose." Said Winter's father.

"And you'll bring me the one and only triton the king of the sea used himself." Said Ursala.

"I want King Arthur's crown." Captain Hook said.

"And I desire Merlin's wand." Scar stated.

Winter looked horrified. They were supposed to have the same fate as Mal, Carlos, Evie, and Jay? She was going to have the same fate as them? She was going to go soft? No. That's not the way she functioned.

"What?! No way. I'm not going somewhere where I'll turn as soft as a marshmallow! It's ridiculous." She complained.

"I agree with Winter, here." Said Cassie, "I'm not willing to go into a school full of 'princesses and princes' who think they own the world because they think they saved everyone from us!"

"Besides, there is no way to even access those items with out triggering an alarm, or the authorities." Stated Uriah in a matter of fact sound of voice.

" _And_ , we'll have to go through all that 'good' class and other stuff! I don't want to waste my time learning how to be something I'll never be!" Argued Shade.

Ursala smirked. She knew something like this would come up, but she had a plan. A plan that would ensure that they attend Auradon Prep. "Really?" She asked in a sly voice. "Oh well..." Then she turned to Captain Hook. "See, I told you they would be too scared."

Hook rolled his eyes and groaned. "You're wrong, Ursala. Well... at lest about Cassandra. She'll go with or without the other three, won't you, Cassandra?" He asked as he turned to his daughter with a haughty face.

But Cassandra gave her father a look of uncertainty, however, she nodded her head in confirmation.

"Very good, my daughter."

Winter rolled her eyes, walked overtime Cassandra and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Then I'll go with her." She said stubbornly. "I won't let her face those preppy, annoying, arrogant fools alone."

"Then I'm on board." Said Shade, putting his own hand upon Winter's shoulder. "It's no use letting them be thrown into jail because they didn't have the right sneak around."

Once more Winter rolled her eyes and pushed Shade's hand off her shoulder with a groan of annoyance. "Oh please, she already has a sneak. And it's me, Mister 'Shado'." She said.

Everyone turned to look at Uriah. He remained sitting on the hearth of the fireplace, starring down at his feet, looking as if he were on deep thought.

Finally he looked up to see everyone's gaze on him. Sighing, he knew what he had to do. Uriah stood from the hearth and walked over to Cassandra's left. "Then looks like I'm going as well."

"Excellent. The limo will be here in thirty minutes. Get packing." Ordered Scar. But when none of the kids moved, he squinted at them in frustration and anger. "Now!" He barked.

And immediately, all four ran to their cave and began packing everything they owned into their bags.

oOo

Winter sat on the mattress on the floor of her small room that was a cave. There were soft furs everywhere and she liked it like that. She's never been cold in the winter. Ironically.

Sighing, she placed her second pair of combat boots into the bag she had that was going to Auradon with her. She had all her clothes packed and her shoes. Now, all she had to do was wait for that blasted limo.

Suddenly she heard footsteps in the hallway of the cave. Then seconds later, she saw Cassandra standing in the door way of her room.

"Hey, Winter..." She mumbled as she wrung her hands together over and over again.

Winter looked up at her best girl friend she had ever had. "Hey..." She muttered.

Cassandra sighed and went to sit down next to Winter on her mattress. A long but comfortable engulfed the two, then Cassandra spoke. "So, you ready to get in and get out." Asked the girl who had red hair.

Winter groaned as she leaned back on the bed. "No. I just don't want to go. The thing is, if those four couldn't have gotten their hands on one thing, then, how are we going to get our paws on four?!" She asked Cassandra.

The tall girl sighed and fell back next to her. "I don't... I don't know..." She said.

There was another moment of silence and then Winter turned to face Cassandra who laid on her left. "So, you done packing?" She asked.

Cassandra chuckled and nodded her head. "It's not like any of us have much to pack." She said with a small grin on her pretty, deep pink lips.

Cassandra was about to say something, but she was cut off by Winter's father bellowing. WINTER! CASSANDRA! URIAH! SHADE! THE LIMO IS HERE! GET ON DOWN HERE!"

The young pirate sighed and stood up. "I guess I'll see you down stairs?" She asked as she stood in the door way of Winter's room.

Winter gave her a small smile. "Yeah, I'll see you." She said.

Cassandra nodded her head and went to retrieve her bag in her room.

Left alone in her cave, Winter slowly stood up and looked around slowly, as if she were memorizing her room. Then, she picked up her bag and walked out of the room with out a second glance.

The limo looked like any other. It was black and long and classy. As the four new students piled their belongings into the back of the trunk, Winter and Shade looked back at their parents. They stood smirking at them.

Sighing, everyone got into the vehicle, then drove off across the gateway and towards Auradon. Away from their home.

The Isles of the Lost.

oOo

"Excuse me, Professor Fauna, I require the presence of Mal and Evie." Said the Fairy Godmother though the intercom in the pale, yellow walls.

The fairy dressed in green nodded her head and smiled. "Of course, Fairy Godmother, Mal, Evie, you are excused from classes until Fairy Godmother excuses you."

The two girls have eachother strange looks, but nodded their heads and picked up their books and bags before leaving the classroom.

As soon as they were in the hallway, Evie grabbed Mal's arm and hooked it with her own. "What do you think the Fairy Godmother wants to talk with us about?" She asked nervously.

Mal resisted the urge to chuckle at Evie's nervous demeanor. She knew they weren't in any sort of trouble, for the hadn't done anything wrong.

"Don't worry, E, we're not going to be in trouble. We haven't done anything wrong. So, there's no reason to punish us." Mal said in a statement.

Evie nodded her head as they finally reached the Fairy Godmother's office. Mal reached up and gently knocked on the door.

She heard someone mumble "come in" through the door. Slowly, Evie and Mal stepped through the door, only to see Carlos and Jay sitting in the room with their arms nervously crossed over their chests.

"Ah, Mal, Evie!" Fairy Godmother said with a smile as she clasped her hands together in happiness. "Now we can relieve Carlos and Jay of their nervousness." She had Mal and Evie sit down next to the two boys.

"So, why are we here, Fairy Godmother?" Jay asked a bit impatiently.

Though she heard the impatience in his voice, the fairy godmother smiled and looked at all four of them. "Well, Ben - I mean King Ben - has issued another proclamation, stating Auradon is taking in four more students from the Isles of the Lost." She said excitedly.

Evie smiled widely. Mal nodded her head. Carlos tilted his head to the side. And Jay remained still, though it was much different inside.

"Well, who are their parents?" Asked Mal.

The Fairy Godmother's smile got even bigger, if it were possible. "The Big Bad Wolf, Ursala, Captain Hook, and Scar."

Eyes widened and they all say up a little straighter.

"Winter?" Asked Evie.

"Uriah?" Said Jay.

"Cassandra?" Inquiries Mal.

"And Shade?" Carlos asked.

The Fairy Godmother nodded her head and then all four of them smiled at eachother then looked back up at the Fairy Godmother with wide smiled. "You're serious?" They asked in unison.

She nodded her head. "Yes. I'm quite serious on this matter."

"When are they going to get here?!" Evie asked.

"In-"

But she couldn't answer, for the limo had pulled up outside and the familiar sight of inviting villian's children into Auradon plagued their sight.

"Well, what are we waiting for?! Let's go!" Cheered Carlos.

And they all ran out of the room to meet the kids that were just like them. A child of a villian.

Finally, they had someone to relate to.

oOo

Winter fell out of the limo and felt Uriah land on top of her.

"Get off of me, Uriah." She growled lowly.

The boy on top of her smirked. "And if I don't?" He asked her cockily.

"I'll snap." She stated.

Quickly, Uriah got off of Winter and both of them dusted themselves off as Cassandra and Shade stepped out of the limo. They looked up and saw the Fairy Godmother, and five other teens just as old as themselves.

A girl of average height with vibrant purple hair and deep green eyes stood with a small smile on her pretty pink lips. She wears a dark purple, leather jacket over a black t-shirt with and grey green jeans, and black boots. Her complexion was pale, but she was pretty no less.

A the tallest boy had long, thick, black hair that was tied back, and the darkest black eyes. He was very strong looking and wore a maroon tank top with denim jeans, black gloves, and black shoes.

The other girl with a small tiara on top of her head was a few inches taller than the first, but she had dark blue streaks in her naturally black hair. Her attire consists of a plaid black and blue skirt that came to her mid - thigh, black tights underneath, a white button - up blouse, and a blue tie.

The second boy was shorter than Jay, but only by an inch or so. He had brown - blonde hair, and wore a nice blue suit with a white blouse and yellow rimmed the suit.

The last was about half a head shorter than the second, but he had many freckles, and brown eyes. His hair was why's on top and black on the bottom. He had on black cargo shorts, black combat - like boots of his own, and a white and black t-shirt, with his signature red, black and white jacket.

Crossing her arms over her chest, Winter looked over them all.

"Welcome to Auradon!" Said the Fairy Godmother. "I hope you had an enjoyable drive from the Isles of the Lost to Auradon." She said with a smile.

The four stood still and looked over all the people at the school that was now looking at them.

After the silence, the Fairy Godmother decided to speak once more. "You must be familiar with these four." She said as she gestured to Evie, Carlos, Mal, and Jay.

Winter, Uriah, Cassandra, and Shade nodded their heads.

"Evie, Carlos, Jay, and Mal." Cassandra said as she pointed to each of them when she said their names.

Jay and Shade knew each other very well and started to talk after a small hi five which was then pulled into a brotherly hug.

While Uriah and Cassandra talked with Mal, Evie, and Carlos. But Winter was looking around herself, inspecting her perimeter, as if she didn't feel safe.

oOo

Carlos looked at the four people he had only heard about. The girl that was tall and looked like a pirate he knew was Captain Hook's daughter. The tallest boy with spiked, white and black streaked hair was Ursala's son. The other boy with a wild, black mane of hair and lion's features was Scar's son. And the short girl with black lips and a wolf's tail and ears was the daughter of the Big Bad Wolf.

He locked eyes with her red ones and she seemed to have frozen as soon as their eyes met, before going back to listening to Ben explain what he had heard the first time he set foot in Auradon. Carlos' cheeks went a flame ever so slightly and he turned his head away in fear of her seeing. Little did he know, the inner ear of her ears turned a slight scarlet.

As they all began to walk inside, Ben showed them his father's statue and had it turn faces like it had for him one year ago. But he stil jumped into Jay's arms, due to the fact he still wasn't used to that. He only hopes no one saw.

Then came the time to show them their dorms. It turns out, that Uriah and Scar has the dorm four doors down from his and Jay's.

And he over heard that Winter and Cassandra's are across the hall, and down four doors. He knew he was getting a little too excited, since he felt they must feel they exact same way that he and his friends must have since he first came here.

oOo

Cassandra and Winter walked into their dorm. It was a nice size, with two, white four poster beds and a purple and red bed spread. There were white and pink curtains and a white desk a in front of the purple covered bed on the left. There were two window seats and a book shelf.

She saw that her and Winter's things had already been brought up as she removed her pirate hat.

Mal and Evie still stood in the room, as they watched Winter and herself examine the room with curiosity. "So... how's the island?" Asked Mal.

Winter jerked her head up to look at her. "It's... well, it's the same..." She mumbled. "Hasn't changed a bit."

Mal gave a small chuckle and began to help Winter unpack her bag. "So, are you excited to be here?"

Winter shook her head. "No... Dad forced me to go. Said that getting a good guy's perspective would help me become a better person." She muttered.

Mal looked at Winter with a bit of curiosity. "You-Your dad wants you to become good?" Asked the daughter of Maleficent.

Winter slowly nodded her head, lying. "Yeah. But, I just don't think I'll ever belong here."

There was a little bit of silence as they continued to unpack Winter's bag. "I know you will... someday." Mal said. "Because, I never thought I belonged here. But," she got a little bit of a dreamy look on her face. "Now, I know I do."

Winter still looked unsure. "Yeah, i guess."

They had completely put everything into a drawer and now the four new students were supposed to tour the grounds and become more associated with the others.

Cassandra, Uriah, and Shade all decided to check out the lacrosse field. (Idk what the name of the game is.) But Winter decided to check the library. She immediately went to look for a book on the easiest item of the four to get.

The underwater king's trident.

She grabbed a few other book as to not be suspicious. Winter was completely absorbed in the reading, her keen hearing didn't hear the approaching footsteps from around the corner of the bookshelf that stands in front of the table she sat at.

She had been skimming pages and pages of information, but there was nothing. She groan in frustration, and then heard a voice.

"Trouble with your book?" The male voice asked, coming from the bookshelf.

Winter quickly looked up and around for the source of the voice that had just spoken to her. "Who's there?"

She heard a few shuffles, but seconds later she was faced with the son of Cruella De Vil. Carlos leaned against the bookcase with his arms crossed over his chest.

"oh, Carlos," she whispered.

He made a move to sit down in the chair in front of Winter as she pretended to place another book on top of the other.

"so, what're you doing here? I saw Cassandra, Uriah, and Shade heading down to the lacrosse field." Asked Carlos.

She gave him a strange look. What's it to him? Does it matter she's in the library instead of the field? Know she should hold her tongue, she said, "I'm researching the castle. And touring it on my own free time." She mumbled as she looked back down onto the book she had open, not willing to make eye contact with the boy sitting before her.

Carlos couldn't understand why Winter wouldn't make eye contact with him. Was she afraid of him? Did he intimidate her?

 _'Wait, scratch that last one.'_ He thought to himself.

He leaned against the table's edge and continued to stare at her, so that she might look up at him.

She felt his eyes on her and she pushed back the blush. "Carlos, do you need something?" She asked him as she looked up to meet his gaze.

The boy gulped, and he brain wracked for anything he could say. "I'm... Er..." He stammered. "We-Well,"

Winter fixed him with a look and held it.

"I... was looking... for you." He said both nervously and honestly.

She quirked an eyebrow at him. "Why?"

He didn't answer. Only because he was interrupted. "Carlos!" Called the voice of a girl. Both whipped their heads to the look at the gap between two bookshelves.

Seconds later, there was a girl standing in between the two book shelves. She was average height and had light, chocolate colored skin. Her eyes were a pretty, deep brown, and her hair was a lighter brown and below her shoulders. She was wearing a nice, green dress on which the sleeves came to her elbows, and the skirt came to her knee. It framed her figure nicely with her high heels tall and expensive looking. She had a small clutch that was a similar shade of green.

"H-Hey, Thea." Carlos said with a strained smile.

"Hey," she smiled, but then her eyes fell on the girl who was part wolf and her smile faded. "Oh... who's goth girl here?" She asked snobbishly with an eyebrow raised.

The girl sitting across from the son of Cruella De Vil chuckled. " 'Goth girl' ? Cute." Winter mused." I mean, I've been called worse, but nice try, Froggie Princess." She said, a fake smile of her own upon her lips as she looked up at the other girl present.

However, Thea simply rolled her eyes at the daughter of the Big Bad Wolf then scoffed and turned her attention back to Carlos, now there was a sweet smile across her face. "So, Carlos, you ready for that walk in the woods? I hear there's a new bush filled with hibiscus flowers! I can't wait to see them!" She cooed as she held his hands in her own.

Being herself, Winter simply toned them out and continued to read the covered book as discreetly as she could. But she did hear that Thea and Carlos were going on a walk, and that made her feel something weird. Something she's never felt before. But she didn't know what, so she turned her attention back to the trident.

Meanwhile, Carlos was faced with his girlfriend who wanted to take a romantic walk in the woods. Normally it wouldn't bother him at all, however right now she was acting rather odd in his opinion. But, he simply guessed he should just make her happy. "Yeah, yeah, wait for me outside the library, alright? I'll be there in a couple of minutes." Carlos promised.

She gave him a sweet smile and nodded her head, but as she walked away, she glared for a single second at the girl who seemed oblivious to the outside world, then left to wait for her boyfriend.

After Thea had left, Carlos turned his attention back on Winter. He sat back down and resumed to stare at her until she looked up at him, just as he had done before.

Winter knew he was watching her once more and shut the book she was reading with a bit of a slam. "Carlos, aren't you supposed to be heading for a walk with Thea?" She asked somewhat impatiently.

Shrugging his shoulders, Carlos replied with a small smirk tugging on the corners of his lips, "well, yeah, but I told her a few minutes." He explained. "Anyways, I was wondering... um, l-later if-if you're not busy, do you want to ask your friends to join me and my friends for a drink? Y'know at the little café on the western side of the school?"

Winter looks at him and squints slightly, "you're not just asking us, then bailing on us, right?" She asked curiously and suspiciously.

"Carlos' eyes widened, "No! We-We won't bail on you." He promised. "So, how about we meet at 7:30?" He asked.

She nodded her head and turned back to her research. "Yeah, okay. _'Tea at the Café'_ at 7:30. I'll remember."

Carlos nodded."Okay, cool... uh, s-see you then, Winter." As he made his way to begin to leave the library for the walk with his girlfriend.

She hummed in agreement. "See you then." She muttered as she lazily waved her hand in the air as she was now very engrossed in a section of the book.

oOo

Cassandra was facinated by this new sport. Curiosity got the best of her and she started to wonder if girls were allowed to play. For she only saw boys on the field, but maybe no girl had ever wanted to play. Maybe she was the first.

Currently, Cassandra was watching the school's team practice. She sat alone only because Uriah and Shade were given the chance to practice with them. Cassandra was very athletic and she had always had the endurance to do something she had set her mind to. She saw Jay, Uriah, Ben, and Shade walk off the field, sweaty and panting. Since her curiosity was practically killing her, she decided to ask.

"Ben?" She asked. "Are girls allowed to play?"

Ben looked at her with an odd face. "Well... yes, I suppose. Do you want to give it a try?" He offered.

She removed her hat from her head and she took off her vest. "Sure, I'll give it a try."

"Here, take my helmet." Said Uriah. "I'm not that good."

Cassandra took the helmet in her hands and placed it on her head, then took the stick in her hand. "Well... wish me luck!" She smiled and headed off onto the field with Ben, Jay, and Shade.

"Hey! Coach, can we have one more scrimmage? I have someone who wants to have a go at it." Ben asked.

The coach nodded his head and had everyone get back into positions. He blew the whistle and everyone charged at the other.

Jay hit it to a boy named 'Chad'. Then it was hit to Shade, who took it to the edge of the kill zone. Shade hit it to Ben and Ben gave it to Cassandra, who at this point was past the kill zone and on her way to the goal, with everything she had. Next thing she knows, she's scored the goal.

"Yes!" She cheered.

Ben came up behind her and smiled. "Wow, that was great!"

Then she felt a hand on her shoulder and she quickly reacted by immediately falling into fighting stance, as she turned to face the coach.

"Woah, there. I was just coming over here to congratulate you. Just like Jay here, you have raw talent."

Cassandra sighed and removed her helmet. "That or it was simply pure luck." She said.

oOo

Meanwhile in the woods, Carlos was walking with Thea, hand in hand. It was an uneasy silence and Carlos still felt a bit awkward around The, even tho he had asked her out a few months back.

"Carlos," she said breaking the awkward silence.

He turned his head to face her and smiled a small smile. "Yeah?"

Thea stopped and held his two hands in her own, she looked straight up at him and sighed. "I don't like the way that 'Winter' girl looks. She's bad news waiting to happen." Reasoned Thea.

Carlos quirked an eyebrow at her as she squeezed his hands a little tighter. "What? Why do you say that?" He asked in confusion. "You've only met her one time, and only for a minimum of two minutes or less." He chuckled. "Don't you think you should at least give her a chance? Like, give all of them a chance?" He asked.

She sighed, and seemed to contemplate this in her mind. "I'll give the others a chance, but you still shouldn't hang with her. She's not worth your time, Carlos." Thea said.

oOo

Winter had checked out the book she had decided to borrow from the library on King Titon's Trident and made her way back to the dorm she shared with Cassandra. She saw that once more she was alone. But that didn't bother her. She has spent countless hours inside of her cave at home. Alone, feeling as if she were not worth the slightest bit of scrap meat to anyone. Winter used to fight against the hope of ever being cared for or loved. And the fact that she just because she came to this new school didn't mean she was going to let her guard down over a few stupid princesses and princes.

She sat quietly down at the white desk and opened the book when suddenly the door to her dorm flew open and revealed her three messy friends. However, Uriah wasn't quite as sweaty and dirty. Quirking an eyebrow at the trio, Winter smiled ever so slightly. "Well, well, well, I wonder who's been out on the field?" She said with her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Winter! Guess what?!" Shade asked both excitedly and suddenly.

A little surprised by Shade's sudden question, Winter slowly asked, "What?

"We convinced the head coach to attempt a quidditch team!" Cheered Uriah. "But... we have to teach everyone how to play..."

The wolf girl looked at them for a long moment with out saying a single word. Finally, she spoke. "Guys, we're supposed to be gathering these items. Not actually getting along with them. That was the entire point of this mission! So why do you think starting a quidditch team here is either a good or okay thing?!" Winter didn't mean to yell, but she was both shocked and angry. However, she couldn't understand why she was angry. She sighed, closed her eyes, and hung her head with her left pointer finger and thumb pinching the bridge of her nose.

Cassandra walked up to her best friend slowly and quietly while the boys awkwardly stood put exactly where they were. "Win, are you alright?" She asked as she placed a hand on the black - haired girl's shoulder. "You seem off edge... you know, more than normal."

Winter sighed once more and recomposed herself within five seconds and looked around at the three in the room. "Yea, i'm fine. Look, we have tea at the coffee shop at seven thirty tonight with Mal, Carlos, Jay, Evie, and Ben." She went to grab her black short sleeved blouse that buttoned up. "And guys, I'm sorry. I'm just... angry for some reason." And with that she left with a loud slam of the wooden door, not meaning to and not knowing her own strength. Cassandra looked at the door for a long few seconds and then went to go sit on her bed.

Shade sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. "She's stressed." He mumbled as he reached for the door knob. "Hey, Uriah, you coming?" When the son of Ursala didn't make any noise of an answer, the son of Scar looked up at his male companion to find him starring in pure adoration at Cassandra's back, her pretty, red hair flowing down her back. Shade smirked. He knew Uriah was one of the luckier of the four. He knew what love felt like. Because every time Shade caught him starring at Cassandra, he saw how much love he had for her. Shade knew that every time Uriah looked at Cassandra, his heart broke a little more, but also it grew larger.

"Uh... Uriah?"

The other boy shook his head a little and looked back at Shade with a bewildered look. "Huh?"

Shade chuckled and shook his head a little. "Nothing, c'mon, let's let Cassie get ready."

Uriah nodded slowly and gave Cassandra one last long look before following Shade out of the girls' dorm.


	2. Chapter 2

**Isles of the Lost Students:**

 **Winter, Daughter of the Big Bad Wolf: young Lily Collins (17)**

 **Cassandra "Cassie", Daughter of Captain Hook: young Danielle Panabaker (17)**

 **Shade, Son of Scar: Matthew Knight**

 **Uriah, Son of Ursala: Dylan Sprouse**

 **Auradon Prep Students:**

 **Thea, Daughter of Princess Tianna and Prince Naveen: Madison Pettis (Princess and the Frog)**

 **Kate, Daughter of Kidagakash (Kida) and Milo: Chloe Bridges (Atlantis: the Lost Empire)**

 **Ace, Son of Aladdin and Jasmine: Jake T. Austin (Aladdin)**

 **New Characters will be coming in further chapters.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but the OCs.**

 **Genre: Romance, Drama, Friendship**

 **Rating: T (language, thematic elements,)**

 **AN: I really loved the movie, so here's a story that takes place a year after Mal, Evie, Jay, and Carlos attended Auradon Prep. Don't read of you're against OCs. I hope you like it! To get my updates faster, follow my Instagram Acc mydescendants for visuals, sneak peeks, stats, updates, and more! Thank you all so so so so much! Plz tell me what you think! I'd love to know!**

 **~I Am Red Hood**

xXxXx

Mal walked across the Turney Field to meet Jay and Ben after practice. She saw that Cassandra, and Shade down at the field in a huddle with the Team while Uriah sat on the bleacher. Deciding it was her best shot to wait in the bleachers, she sat down on the front row of the metal bleachers. Mal saw that Cassandra was wearing a helmet and holding one of the pucks. Impressed by the pirate girl's accomplishment, Mal smiled. She knew that Cassandra's natural height and lean build would allow her to play Turney very well. Deciding that Uriah could use a little company she decided to slide over and sit next to him.

She cleared her throat, "Hi, Uriah." She greeted with a grin.

Uriah looked up at Mal and awkwardly waved his hand. "Er, hi?"

She chuckled at his awkwardness and sat down next to Uriah. "So did you try to play Turney?" She asked.

He shrugged in response, "I guess. I mean I sucked either way, so it doesn't really matter. But Cass killed it out there. She was brilliant." Uriah said.

Mal nodded her head, and suddenly, Uriah shot up and ran over to the huddle in the middle of the Turney field and lodged his head between Shade and Cassandra's shoulders. Taken back, but still chuckled at the unexpected ump from her side to between Cassandra and Shade's shoulders.

She watched them as Cassandra, Shade, and Uriah made hand gestures and motions that looked quite strange in her opinion, but soon the huddle was over and the trio made their way toward their dorms with smirks on their faces.

"Mal?" Asked the familiar voice of Ben. "You okay? You seem like you were off on a daze." He chuckled.

The daughter of Maleficent looked up at her boyfriend and nodded her head a little bit. "Er, yeah. I'm fine. What was that all about?" Mal inquired curiously.

"Oh, Shade, Cassandra, and Uriah were telling Coach about a sport called 'Quidditch'." Ben explained. "How come you never mentioned it?"

"Well, I'm more surprised Jay didn't say anything sooner." Stated Mal. "Plus, either way, we don't have enough players to even demonstrate how to play Quidditch. And besides, even now we don't have enough players to give a demonstration. There have to be seven on each team, and considering we have to give an example. We'll need fourteen, but we only have eight who know how to even play the game."

"Then teach me and Chad how to play." Ben insisted. "And teach Doug as well, that makes eleven."

"But you still need three more players and ones who are willing to risk a few injuries. Quidditch is a rough game." Mal stated.

Ben was silent for a little, deep in thought. "Well, what about Ace?" He asked. "There's also Thea and Kate."

Mal sighed. She knew Ben really wanted to try out Quidditch, but she was a little afraid it was too rough. Sure Turney Field was a bit rough, but Quidditch was a completely different game. The only same thing about the two was they both had a Keeper.

"Alright, alright, we will try it. But only if you can get _all_ of the new blood to agree to it." Mal bargained.

Ben nodded eagerly, "Yeah, okay." He said before kissing her cheek softly.

xXxXx

Winter was taking a walk before meeting the others at the Café. But walks for her were more of a way to let out her rage, or frustration. She had already broken so many stick her knee was bleeding. She had scratched so many trees her claws were blunt. You get the picture. She has issues.

"Winter?" A familiar voice asked her.

Winter whipped her head around to see Shade standing with one hand against a tree. She sighed and made her way over to him.

"Yeah?" She asked with a tone of annoyance in her voice.

"Are you okay?" He asked softly.

Winter gritted her teeth together. She hated it when people give her pity. She's a bit prideful, and when someone has to help her fix something, it infuriates her. Only because she feels weak. Like she didn't do her best. "Yeah. I'm fine." She basically sneered.

Shade merely chuckled to himself and placed a hand on her shoulder, "Obviously, Winter," He said sarcastically. "Because you're bleeding knee and blunt claws totally back that statement."

Winter rolled her eyes at him and looked down at her bleeding knee. "Whatever…"

"Winter, what's _really_ bothering you?"

Winter hated that Shade was the one that could make her crack on her feelings. But at the same time she was okay with it. She sighed. "The Triton. I know where it is. And I _don't_ want to go out to the café for anything. Neither coffee nor tea."

"Well, why?"

"Because a certain someone will be there." She snapped.

"And am I allowed to know who that someone is?" Asked Shade as they sat down with their backs against the tree's trunk, with their hands clasped together.

"Thea. Daughter of Princess Tianna and Prince Naveen."

xXxXx

Carlos was searching for Winter. Again. He didn't know why he continued to sought her out so very often, but here was. Looking for the wolf girl once more. Since he couldn't find her, he decided to ask Cassandra where she might have or did go. According to the pirate, Winter had stormed off in the direction of the woods. But Uriah had advised him not to attempt to urk her more. But Carlos was persistent and had his mind set on finding Winter. When he had gotten at least fifteen minutes into the woods, he heard voices. Not one, but two.

"Why does she bother you?" Asked the voice that he knew belonged to a male.

"Can we _not_ talk a bout this right now?" Snapped the familiar, unmistakable voice of Winter in a frustrated tone.

Carlos slowly and quietly crept closer to the two voices having a conversation. He wondered who they were talking about and it intrigued him. His well – trained ears listened very carefully for the voices that could be heard from a good few meters away.

"If you don't talk to me about it, who are you going to talk about it?" Asked the boy again.

"Shade, I really don't think now is a good time to talk about this." Stated Winter.

Carlos heard Shade sigh. "Winter, listen, if it's something she did, or something she is going to do-"

"It's something she has. Something I could never ever obtain in my wildest dreams." Winter's sad voice said.

There was silence and Carlos didn't know what that meant. He didn't know what to do, so as quietly as possible he peaked around the edge of the tree. There before his eyes was Shade and Winter. Winter's body was being held by Shade's. Something new jerked in Carlos' chest. Something he had never felt in his life. It was like anger, but it wasn't at the same time. It was simply something that he couldn't grasp.

"Shade?" He heard her say quietly.

"Yeah?" He replied in the same way.

"Promise me we'll find somewhere we truly belong."

More silence and Carlos remained frozen. After a while, there was a small voice. "Promise." He had mumbled.

* * *

 **Sorry it was a small update, but the next chapter will be up sooner! I know y'all like siriusly hate me, but yeah. Thanks for all the reviews and favs and follows! I love you all so much!**

 **(Whoever can point out the book reference gets 10 points to their house!)**

 **~I Am Red Hood**


End file.
